


Southern Cold

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Banter, Elemental Magic, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Foot Massage, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, POV Dorian Pavus, Protective Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Dorian's footsies have been cold in the warmth forsaken country of Ferelden for long enough and he takes matters into his own hands.It doesn't go as intended.





	Southern Cold

Dorian knew how unappealing constant complainers are, but some unpleasant things in life simply implored and demanded him to complain. It might've been the second, or tenth, or hundredth time, but damnit it was still true. "My feet are FREEZING!" he exclaimed.

The small band of the inquisition trekked through The Hinterlands, climbing grassy knolls and rockier slopes and occasionally wading through shallow creeks and lakeshores. Iron Bull, who had no right to be comfortable in the southern chill without so much as a proper shirt on, turned to Dorian. "How long will it take you to actually DO something about your footsies?"

"Laugh now but you'll see if I have any left by the end of this dour adventure!" Dorian had a civil duty to saving the world as someone who lived in it- but he didn't have to be cheery. Still, maybe the Iron Bull had a point. Dorian glanced at the party and hung back a tiny bit, willing to experiment with some way to quell his misery.

Fire magic was easy. Dorian concentrated and shivered, focusing mana to the soles of his feet instead of through his fingers to his staff. He grit his teeth and aimed to increase warmth and circulation through his toes so he could sense his poor nerve endings again.

Instead, he almost set the forest ablaze.

"AAAAUUUGH!" Dorian swore and stumbled as a hot burst of flames disintegrated most of the material that composed his boots and socks and left him standing barefoot in the dirt. Such a technique would've made for an excellent dramatic kick- not a gentle warmth exercise.

"Dorian?" Iron Bull's deep voice was steeped with amusement as he backtracked to find the mage scowling like an angry cat that had been tricked into stepping in a puddle. "Oh?"

"Don't. No comments. No gloating." Dorian crossed his arms and sulked forward, wincing at the twigs and pebbles in the soil that pressed into his skin. He'd get cuts on his un-calloused feet within the minute, and not a damn thing he could do about it.

Iron Bull wasn't having it. "You're going to get hurt, maybe even infected. Here."

Dorian turned around, considering the miracle that Iron Bull could have spare boots on him but instead squeaked with surprise when Iron Bull swept him up into his arms. "What are you DOING?!"

"Is this a trick question?" Iron Bull had Dorian securely in his arms bridal style like it was effortless. "I thought you'd enjoy this, Vint. If you get serious injuries, you'll be out of the expedition for awhile and worse, you'll have more to complain about. I'm helping you."

It was undignified! And yet, Dorian was acutely aware of the strong muscled arms cradling him and he could feel the deep breaths from the broad chest he was curled up against. Maker save him. "It's- it's not so bad." Dorian wiggled his bare toes and sighed. "My feet are still cold."

"I'll help with that."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. At risk of being unceremoniously dropped to the ground, he asked, "Is this part of your seduction of me? Dirty talk didn't work so now you're flaunting your attractive physique at me?"

"Attractive?" The qunari's chest rumbled with laughter. "It's working, then?"

Dorian growled but didn't reply. Iron Bull was flirty, attractive, qunari, incredibly strong, interested in him, could be surprisingly intellectual, and had the soft tones of a gentleman when he wanted to. Everything about him screamed unfair. He couldn't let Iron Bull win this game of theirs, neither could he keep denying how badly he wanted him. 

They made it to camp as the sky was turning to dusk and Dorian was almost sorry to be put back down again despite the amused stares of the Inquisitor and their group. Iron Bull gestured to a tent. "Got to make sure you're not hurt. Come on." 

For some reason, Dorian obeyed. He plopped onto a nest of blankets and bedding that passed as a mattress and examined his feet, relieved that there were only shallow scratches that hadn't drawn blood. "It may be a tragic day for my expensive boots, but I'm unharmed."

Iron Bull sat at the end of the bedding. "Let me see."

Dorian rolled his eyes but laid back and playfully waved his foot at him. "See? Just fine thanks to your fussing. I- oh." Iron Bull gently took his foot and rubbed the sole with his palm, examining it and then full on massaging him.

"Your feet really are freezing."

"Y- yes." Dorian closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Iron Bull worked warmth into his foot and tension directly out. This was cheating. This was completely unfair. This was far too good to be happening. Iron Bull held his other foot and massaged it too, careful and gentle.

"Surprisingly silent, mage boy."

"Hnnnnnnng." 

Iron Bull chuckled and kept up his work, watching Dorian relax and practically purr under his ministrations. "This isn't an attempt to bed you, Dorian. You needed this and it's what I'd do for-"

"My shoulders have been killing me lately." Dorian opened his eyes and gave Iron Bull the most pitiful look possible, seeking sympathy. "And my back."

A grin spread on Iron Bull's face. "Well that just won't do." He slid a hand up to Dorian's calf and soothingly rubbed the muscle, watching as Dorian hummed at the touch. "On your stomach."

Dorian rolled over and melted into the soft blankets as Iron Bull pressed into his back and rubbed his shoulders. His body glowed with warmth and Dorian's face pinked at how incredibly good it felt. He fully believed Iron Bull didn't intend to seduce him or try and say Dorian owed him favors- he didn't have to. Broad qunari hands working knots of tension and pain out of his body had Dorian pliant and smiling. "Hmmmmmmm. Perfect."

"You're welcome."

Dorian sighed. "If I didn't know better I'd say this was magic you were doing." 

"Nah- just basic knowledge of anatomy."

Dorian lay there for who knows how long, a low whine escaping him when Iron Bull stopped. He hadn't felt this warm and relaxed and so healed in years. "Wait."

"Hm?"

Dorian whirled around with surprising agility for someone who was barely aware of having a corporeal form a few minutes prior and kissed Iron Bull. His hands slid up his shoulders to his neck, body shaking with pleasure and lips parted against Iron Bull's. He kissed back, to Dorian's relief, and slung an arm around his waist. "Keep touching me," he murmured. "Please."

"I said I wasn't trying to seduce you."

Dorian laughed. "Oh, and that's what did it. You don't need to try. You never needed to try."

Iron Bull huffed and kissed Dorian's neck, hands roaming his body and tugging at the straps and buckles of his mage robes. "Could've just told me yes," he teased.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dorian kissed Iron Bull again, breathless and happier than he'd felt in so long. It didn't matter that they were in a tent or that it was cold outside. Iron Bull made him feel safe and cared for and hopefully many more intense things by the end of the night.

The tent flap opened and Dorian tried to bolt back but was stuck in Iron Bull's arms. The Inquisitor grinned at them. "Varric would appreciate it if I found him a different tent for the evening, huh?"

Dorian said, "We'll behave-" at the exact same time Iron Bull said, "We'll be quiet-" and the Inquisitor laughed.

"Have fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
